The proposed research will provide an opportunity for the continuation and expansion of current research (Sellers, 1987) on the feasibility of using the P300 Event-Related potential (Callaway, Tueting and Koslow, 1978) for the study of Central Auditory Processing (CAP) disorders in children (Keith, 1981). This study will reveal new information concerning the nature of CAP disorders and will expand the information obtained from behavioral test methods currently in clinical use by audiologists. In addition, this study is aimed at studying techniques that will lead to earlier detection of CAP problems in order to initiate remediation programs before the child has problems in school. Newly developed techniques in digital filtering of the P300 waveform will be used to better define the signal by removing background noise. The Digital Filter Design program developed by Bio-Logic, Inc. will be used to study different filter configurations to provide improved resolution of the P300 waveform. The research will be divided into two phases. Phase one will consist of the development of the stimulus materials and the protocols for acquiring, filtering and analyzing the P300. Normative data will be collected during phase one. Phase two will consist of collecting data on children with CAP disorders using procedures developed in phase one.